A Lyrical Story
by Lituation-7
Summary: This series aims to promote RM's extensive portfolio of songs by incorporating his lyrics into slice-of-life moments that trace a 'more than friends' relationship with a girl named 'S'. The stories are in chronological order (with some occasional time skips) from BTS' pre-debut days up until the present.
1. Favourite Girl

**RM x S: A Lyrical Story**

Inspirational song(s) for this story:

Favourite Girl – by RM (Pre-debut)

Converse High (RM ver.) – by RM

* * *

Year: 2012

"As I said some years before, at that moment, I'll show you the whole world. Hongdae, here and there, I said that I'll show you all of it."  
RM's deep voice reverberated through the speaker on her handphone as she emerged from exit 9 at Honggik University.

Clutching her sling purse closer to her body as she weaved through a crowd of 20 and 30 year old night revelers, S tried to keep a straight face.  
"Your whole world was Hongdae?" She couldn't resist teasing him.

His easy laugh came through on the other end of the phone and she smiled. RM's laughter always sounded childlike and carefree despite his deep voice.

"You know what I mean. As a kid, yeah. The underground scene there holds true passion for hip-hop culture. It had everything I wanted."  
S thought he sounded almost wistful for a second. She took a left at Seogyoro and picked up her pace.

"Well it certainly has a...unique energy. I'm not too sure about that multi-way crossing I saw though. I'm getting Shibuya vibes."

Over the phone, S could hear RM greeting someone, some foot steps and a cacophony of chatter, laughter and clinking tableware.

Once again, RM had arrived early for their meet-up. He seemed to always subtract 10 mins from the agreed meet-up timings to secure a place for them.

While it was a sweet gesture, S felt guilty for making him wait.

"Sorry S, what was that? Did you say Shibuya? It was kinda noisy", RM said.

"It's nothing. I'm a couple of minutes away. I'm passing the college at Wausangil".  
From her current position, S could make out a striking neon orange signboard that stood out from its neighbours - 'MONSTER PIZZA'.

The amusement of the eatery's name was not lost on S.

RM's voice came through her phone once more. "Great. I got us a corner table on the upper floor. It's less noisy here. See you soon."

"Okay, see you." S tapped the end call button and was ready to break into a short run up to the eatery when she noticed that her converse high top laces were coming undone.  
Crouching down on the pavement, S hunched over her red sneakers and recalled a past conversation they had.

It brought colour to her cheeks.

 _S: "Listening to the song demo you just played for me - why does it seem that it said what you wanted to say?"_

 _RM: "On top of those words, I wanted to preserve our memories. After all, you're my favourite favourite girl."_

And he was her favourite, favourite boy.

\- End -

* * *

 _A word from the author: Hi everyone! I'm new to this platform (as an author) and this series is my first stab at writing fanfiction. Forgive me if the formatting looks weird. I'm slowly figuring this whole thing out._


	2. Too Much

**RM x S: A Lyrical Story**

Inspirational song(s) for this story:

Too Much – RM

A Typical Trainee's Christmas - BTS

* * *

Year: 2013 [Email]

From: RM

To: S

Lately I get confused sometimes, wondering whether or not I've found my own happiness.

Our debut is soon. The fact that I'm currently making the music I want to make, saying the things I want to say. This is the moment i've been waiting for.

I'm now facing the dream i so desperately wanted. I definitely achieved my dream, but after the dream I find myself hesitating with too many thoughts.

I know we said that there's no need for us to rush things through. We even mutually agreed for you to focus on your studies while I focused on Bangtan.

But here's something ironic: as trainees, we can't love so how do we write love songs? If it were up to me...I don't know, I tell myself not to think about it too much.

By the way, how's college treating you? Are you eating and sleeping well? Is your roommate still being a 'difficult drama queen'? Don't stress too much over the assignments and projects.  
I have confidence you'll do well since you're pursuing your passion.

Yikes, I've rambled on again and have to get ready for practice. Looking forward to your reply.

Best wishes and take care, as always.

Hwaiting to the both of us!

Sincerely,

RM

\- End -


	3. Where U At

**RM x S: A Lyrical Story**

Inspirational song(s) for this story:

Where U At? – by RM (Pre-debut)

* * *

Year: 2018

"1, 2 pa pa pa. 3, 4 down and turn - side step 1 and 2, elbow lock on 3 and stand on 4. You got that?"

RM nodded in the direction of J-Hope's voice. His head was bent, eyes locked on the parquet floor, forcefully willing his brain to commit the earlier demonstration to memory.

The new choreography was proving difficult to grasp and they were on a short practice schedule for the upcoming comeback. His part was complicated and he kept messing it up. In other words, RM was freaking out.

He felt a brisk pat on his arm. "Don't worry namjoon-ah, you've got this", said J-hope in a cheery voice.

RM forced a smile. Somehow, on days like this, Hobi's encouragement only made him more frustrated at himself.

Facing the practice mirror once more, RM tried to go through the motions as demonstrated.

"1, 2 pa pa pa. Okay. 3, 4 down and turn - okay, now side step 1 and 2...and what was it again? Aish!"

Clenching his fists in exasperation, RM turned his back to the mirror in annoyance.

Old lines surfaced and came back to haunt him.

 _"Oh, there isn't one thing that I'm good at  
_ _Does this world need somebody like me?"_

RM closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This routine was really starting to get to him. Maybe he needed a time out.

Wandering to the back of the practice room, he rummaged through his visvim bag for his water bottle. His hand found his phone instead.

There was a notification for an unread text message.

S: "Where u at?"

RM couldn't help but smile at the irony. She had saved the day and didn't even know it.

With a quick swig from his water bottle, he grabbed his things and waved goodbye to a surprised-looking Hobi from across the room.

Bounding down a flight of steps, hummimg to himself, RM quickly texted back.

"I'm on my way."

x

 _"Worry for 3 minutes, we can learn the rest tomorrow"_

\- End -

* * *

 _A word from the author: Hi everyone! I'm new to this platform (as an author) and this series is my first stab at writing fanfiction. Forgive me if the formatting looks weird. I'm slowly figuring this whole thing out._


End file.
